goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sallie moves up the grades
Characters Sallie-Grace, Salli Kindergarten Teacher-Paul 1st Grade Teacher-Eric 2nd Grade Teacher-Brian 3rd Grade Teacher-Professor 4th Grade Teacher-Millie 5th Grade Teacher-Lawrence 6th Grade Teacher-Vixen 7th Grade Teacher-Susan Paulina-Princess 8th Grade Teacher-Ivy 9th Grade Teacher-Tween Girl 10th Grade Teacher-Shy Girl 11th Grade Teacher-Kimberly 12th Grade Teacher-Kendra Sallie's dad-Alan Plot Sallie does a good job as she goes up to the higher grades and climbs the ladder of success. What she did. K-Arrived on time 1st Grade-Had her homework 2nd Grade-Got a math problem right 3rd Grade-Spelled a word right 4th Grade-Respected the teacher 5th Grade-Was prepared for the field trip 6th Grade-Went with the flow during movie time 7th Grade-Spoke up after she got blamed 8th Grade-Helped other students 9th Grade-Participated 10th Grade-Got another math problem right 11th Grade-Was prepared for another field trip 12th Grade-Had her homework Transcript Sallie: Oh no, I'm still in Kindergarten. (at school) Kindergarten Teacher: Good job in being on time. As for this, you get to move up to 1st grade. (at 1st grade) 1st Grade Teacher: Welcome to 1st Grade. Everyone take out your homework. Sallie, where is your homework? Sallie: I have it. 1st Grade Teacher: Good job. Go to 2nd Grade. (at 2nd Grade) 2nd Grade Teacher: Welcome to 2nd Grade. Sallie, what's the square product of 24? Sallie: It's 576. 2nd Grade Teacher: Correct Sallie. Go to 3rd Grade. (at 3rd Grade) 3rd Grade Teacher: Welcome to 3rd Grade. Sallie, can you spell the word House? Sallie: House. H-O-U-S-E. House. 3rd Grade Teacher: Good job. Go to 4th Grade. (at 4th Grade) 4th Grade Teacher: Welcome to 4th Grade. Sallie: You are the best teacher ever. 4th Grade Teacher: Great job, Sallie. Go to 5th Grade. (at 5th Grade) 5th Grade Teacher; Welcome to 5th Grade. We're going on a field trip so take out your snacks. Sallie, where's your snack? Sallie: I have it. 5th Grade Teacher: You did it. Go to 6th Grade, which means, you go to Middle School. (at Middle School and 6th Grade) 6th Grade Teacher: Welcome to 6th Grade. Today, we're going to watch Rugrats in Paris Sallie (voice turns to Salli): I feel bad for Chuckie because he doesn't have a mom. 6th Grade Teacher: Is there something wrong Sallie? Sallie (Salli's voice): I'm sad because Chuckie Finster doesn't have a mom and when I'm sad, my voice is Salli. 6th Grade Teacher: We know you feel bad for Chuckie but what you did is a good thing. Sallie (Salli's voice): Whenever I watch this movie, it makes me cry. Waaaaaaaaaaaaa. 6th Grade Teacher: Don't cry Sallie. Chuckie will get a new mom. (movie ends) 6th Grade Teacher: Good job and even you Sallie feel bad for Chuckie. Go to 7th Grade. (at 7th Grade) 7th Grade Teacher: Let's watch Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. (Paulina throws a basketball at the teacher) 7th Grade Teacher: Paulina, did you throw a basketball at me? Paulina: No! It was Sallie. Sallie (normal voice): I did not throw a basketball at you! Paulina blamed it on me! 7th Grade Teacher: Paulina, you are held back to 6th grade for blaming Sallie! Paulina: You'll pay for this! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 7th Grade Teacher: Good job speaking up for yourself. Go to 8th Grade. (at 8th Grade) 8th Grade Teacher: Let's do a project. Sallie, why don't you work with these two people? (6 minutes later) 8th Grade Teacher: Sallie, good job. Go to 9th Grade, which means, you're back in High School. (at 9th Grade) 9th Grade Teacher: Today, let's work on our assignments. Sallie: I just participated on it. 9th Grade Teacher: Very well, Sallie. Go to 10th Grade. (at 10th Grade) 10th Grade Teacher: Welcome to 10th Grade. Sallie, what's 74X9? Sallie: It's 666. 10th Grade Teacher: Good job. Go to 11th Grade. (at 11th Grade) 11th Grade Teacher: Welcome to 11th Grade. We're going on a field trip to the swimming pool. Sallie, did you bring your bathing suit? Sallie: I sure did. (Sallie put on her swimsuit) 11th Grade Teacher: Great bikini. Go to 12th Grade. 12th Grade Teacher: Sallie, I see you're in your swimsuit. Sallie: I changed into it during 11th Grade because we had a field trip to the swimming pool. 12th Grade Teacher: Anyway, where's your homework? Sallie: I have it. 12th Grade Teacher: You make me proud. I guess that you can't move up another grade until you start college. (at home) Sallie's dad: Sallie, you did a great job in moving up to 12th Grade. I see you're in your swimsuit because you had a field trip to the swimming pool during 11th Grade. Anyway, you're ungrounded forever. Trivia Although Grace is Sallie's normal voice, Sallie's sad voice is Salli when she watched Rugrats in Paris. However, Lucy Tyler's Sallie character is voiced by Salli. This is the first time where someome movies up the grades. Category:Ungrounded Stuff